Total Drama Unlimited
by agentxy14
Summary: Formerly Total Drama Spinoff. Features other Cartoon Network characters. Episode 6: Something Fruity. The contestants reach Orlando, Florida for a dodgeball contest! Humiliation abound!
1. The Show Must Be On

**Chapter One: The Show Must Be On**

(Oh, and, uh, I've decided on the characters. Obviously. But I own none of them, save for my five.)

(Let's begin)

Chris McLean was waiting for the boat to come in. His boredom was matched by his anticipation of the massive ratings. 'Course, they'd only come if _someone_ remembered where to park.

"C'mon, c'mon," he mumbles to himself. "How hard is it to park a boat?"

Evidently, very hard. The boat in question crashes straight into the dock.

Chris then decides it's time to start the monologue, what with the cameras being on for the past two minutes. "Welcome, one and all, to the biggest show on television!" he begins. "I'm your host, Chris McLean, in a new, exciting program for the Total Drama series. I call it…TOTAL…DRAMA…SPINOFF."

He found that emphasis brings in the ratings.

"Okay, let's see our contestants. Now, we have some regulars on the show, like… Owen, Noah, Heather, and Alejandro."

Each of the respective persons walked out, still dazed from the crash, but all trying to look good for television.

Chris continues. "However, we've trawled the shows, and dragged out some people who already star in other successful programs. Those on the list are… Finn and Jake."

The two give each other a friendship pound. "Mathematical!" Finn shouts to no one.

"There's also Princess Bubblegum, Marceline, Ice King…"

Ice King, apparently, did not realize he's being taped, and so half a million viewers can see him eyeing up Bubblegum and Marceline.

"…Johnny Test, Susan and Mary Test, Wacko, Bling Bling Boy-"

Eugene, AKA Bling Bling Boy, has a somewhat embarrassing monologue of his own. "Yes!" he shouts triumphantly. "For once, I, Bling Bling Boy, have managed to land on the same reality TV show as Susan Test!"

Someone pushes him out of the boat, and a thin, black-haired teen comes out as well. "Yeah, enough with the love attempt. We heard enough on the boat." he says.

Chris seems to not heard nor seen any of this. "And we brought some guys no one has ever heard of. Charles…" The teen waved.

"Renee…" A girl with a mask covering the top of her face is next.

"Scarface…" Some tough-looking guy with a glass eyepiece comes out, flexes a muscle, realizes no one cares, and backs out.

"And Professor Regulus." A sinister man wearing reflective goggles walks out coolly, only nodding his head. "Quite," he comments.

Once everyone is out, Chef Hatchet climbs out, rubbing his head. "That boat was complicated to steer. You said," pointing to Chris, "that you'd get English instructions next time. I can't read Portugese."

Chris changes the subject. "Now everyone will be paired up into one of three teams. Team Braves, the hero team, will have Owen, Noah, Finn, Jake, Johnny, and Charles." He waited until everyone got together. "Team Damsel is made up of Heather, Marceline, Bubblegum, the Test sisters, and Renee." Again, the group was rearranged. "Finally, Team Sinister is made of Alejandro, Ice King, Bling Bling, Wacko, Scarface, and Regulus." Once everyone got together, Chris discussed the game plan. "You can drop off your stuff in your cabins, and hang around for a bit. In an hour, I'll call everyone down for our first challenge. Now, it's first day, so we'll take it easy." He gestured to the outhouse. "Over there's our Confessional. You need to discuss something in 'private', go ahead." He clapped his hands. "Alright, campers, move out!"

**Confessional**

_Owen: Ha ha! First one in Confessional! Yeah! So, um… coughs Uh…Yeah, I got nothing._

_Noah: This is Chris McLean, right? He never 'takes it easy' on a challenge, even on first day. I'm not looking forward to it._

_Heather: There must be a reason why I'm stuck with people who are younger than me. Sure, three are smart, but the other two…why? Seriously, why?_

_Alejandro: Why am I in Sinister? I'm not evil. I'm just evil-oriented._

Charles called top bunk, and no one argues. Finn and Jake choose another, separate bunk, to be with each other, Noah takes top and Owen bottom on a third and Johnny takes bottom of Charles bunk.

"So, what's up?" Charles attempts to make small talk. No one answers, so he presses on. "Look, for us to win a contest this big, we need to work together. So let's form an alliance like everyone else did."

Noah looks back from his book to stare at Charles. "What makes you think the other teams already got organized?"

Charles looks sheepish. "That's what I'd do."

**Confessional**

_Charles: Okay, so that's not my first choice. First I'd disable the other teams with paint and vinegar, then raid some diaries. But, hey, you do what you have to do._

"Okay, so no alliance. What about-"

"I didn't say anything about not having an alliance," Noah comments. "I'll join if it means success. But I'm opting to drop out on the chance of you controlling us."

Owen also liked the idea. "Let's team up! That way, if one of us wins, we all win!"

"Not if I win," Johnny adds. "That money's mine. But I'll join."

"Team adventuring?" Finn questions. "This means more chance of us not dying, right?"

"Yep," everyone agrees.

"Then I'm in!"

"Yeah, me too!" Jake adds. "I won't leave you behind, buddy."

"Awesome, we're set," Charles mentions in a pretty impressed tone. "Now, some ground rules. One, we can interact with the other teams and have relationships, but don't spill anything about the alliance. Two, Sinister is not to be trusted. Three, with the exception of Johnny…" A slight nod. "We split the money with all in the alliance. So, we cool?" he finishes.

All nod.

**Confessional**

_Johnny: Okay, it seems selfish, me wanting the money. But Johnny need money! It's a million-freakin'-dollars, man!_

A noise came over the intercom.

"Attention, campers," Chris declared. "It's way shorter than an hour, but we're going to meet in the field outside your cabins for your first challenge. Be there."

Once everyone was there, Chris unveiled his challenge. "See this?" he asks, holding a ball. "This thing is a ball, for those that don't know."

Ice King slowly lowers his hand, deciding that it would look stupid if he asked what it was now.

"But this ball," Chris continues, "is filled with a special dye-pack that goes off with enough force. Like when you drop it. So your challenge is to toss it and keep it in the air. Whoever misses it gets dyed in the face. Winner is last-one-standing with his or her team members all getting Invincibility for the next night, the guy who loses to the winner and his team goes to the campfire for elimination. Got it?"

They got it.

"Great." Without warning he tosses it to Finn, who just barely catches it.

"Oh, and by the way, you can only pass it clockwise."

Finn tosses it to Renee, then to Ice King, who drops it as he wonders what way is clockwise. Dye on him never looked so good.

**Confessional**

_Ice King: Okay, that was uncalled for. I was unprepared. Why would someone toss a ball to me when I was unprepared? considers statement Don't answer that._

The game continued, with Susan, Noah, and Regulus all taking a dive before the first lap was finished. Finn catches it, and then fumbles, spraying him and Renee.

"That counts," Chris comments from his lounge chair.

Next to go was Charles, who got cocky and tried to catch it one-handed and with fingers. Then Mary, Marceline, and Scarface lost when the second lap was done.

"You beat my expectations," Charles called to Wacko and Alejandro. "You lasted half the round and still didn't dye."

Wacko didn't let these comments bother him, but Alejandro wasn't as tone-deaf as him. He was dyed everywhere.

"Never mind," Charles calls back.

Owen, meanwhile, was as good as Wacko, if not better. Jake, Bling Bling, and Bubblegum, however, weren't.

The round developed into a three-way between Johnny, Owen, and Wacko. Everyone watched with bated breath. Wacko held the ball, raised it, and spiked it in the direction of Johnny. It hit him square in the gut, forcing Johnny to double over as he got inked.

"Hey!" Charles shouted, "That was blatant cheating! Chris," he shouts to the host, "Do something!"

Chris considers this, and finally responds, "I'm gonna allow this."

So it was just Owen and Wacko, and it was Owen's serve. He tossed a high one, which Wacko thought was too easy to catch. "Game over, kid," he taunts, hands outstretched—and misses the ball by two or three inches.

He stares down at the ground as the last ink jet comes out, soaking him and wrecking his confidence.

Everyone from Team Braves cheers, clambers over to Owen, and gives him a crowd lift. Of course, this lasts for three seconds, in which everyone gets crushed by the big guy.

"Team Braves wins the first challenge with a nice save from Owen," Chris concludes. "And Team Sinister comes with me to the campfire. It's time to vote one of you off."

**Confessional**

_Wacko: How was I supposed to know that the ball was too far away? This is definitely not my fault._

_Regulus: It was definitely Wacko's fault. That was an easy catch; even I could have caught it, and I suck at physical activities._

All of Team Sinister was assembled at the fire. Chris soon approached with a plate of marshmallows.

"So here's the deal," he starts. "You all voted against someone. The people who are staying get a marshmallow, but the only one who doesn't gets to walk the Dock of Shame onto the Boat of Losers. Now, here are the ratings.

"Scarface." He appears relieved, but quickly resumes scowling as he grabs the marshmallow. "Ice King." He catches it in a quick matter, smells it, puts it down, and does not look at it again. "Regulus, Bling Bling." Both geniuses miss the marshmallow at first try, but quickly grab it before the end of the Five-Second Rule.

"One marshmallow left, two campers," Chris comments, referring to Wacko and Alejandro. "The last marshmallow goes to…

"Alejandro."

Alejandro grabs it, but Wacko gets up and does a jig.

"What are you doing?" Chris asks, confused.

"I'm the only one who didn't get a marshmallow, so I stay on, right?" Wacko questions.

"Actually, since you were the one who didn't get the marshmallow, you don't stay on." Chris enjoyed bursting his bubble. "Dock of Shame for you, bro."

Wacko was instantly shocked. He grabbed his stuff, gave a scorching look to everyone in attendance, including the cameras and a nearby tree, and walked to the dock.

"Well," Chris adds, "That was a good start. And it's bound to get better. Who's next to go? Find out next week on TOTAL…DRAMA…SPINOFF!"

(So, yeah, that's the first chapter. Please review on how it was. And you can also suggest people to vote off next. Yes, it's that way with viewers.)


	2. TreeMendous

(Just a reminder: I do not own anyone on this Fanfic. Except the four guys I made up, but that's about it. And I'll try to make an effort to bring out more personality into the characters. I would've done it last chapter, except it took 4 days to finish, and I really wanted it done.)

**Chris: Last time on Total Drama Spinoff… the campers got to the island and got situated. Everyone appeared happy, confused, or in some cases, mental. Team Braves got off to a good start by both starting an alliance and winning the first challenge with a nice play from Owen and a bad play from Team Sinister. At the campfire, Wacko was booted off the island in a not-so-surprising turn of events. So, who's getting voted off next? Find out on TOTAL…DRAMA…SPINOFF!**

**Chapter Two: Tree-mendous (Oh, my god, that sucked.)**

Charles was still asleep when the farts started.

Owen had celebrated last night's victory with a burrito-eating contest versus everyone else. Bad move. Everyone puked, Chef Hatchet had to clean it up, and now Owen digested it. Gas masks would be ordered the following morning.

Once Charles finished gasping, he walked out to the porch of their cabin to see everyone else lounging. "Hey, everyone," he comments. "Rough night?" indicating the dark circles under Noah's eyes, as well as Johnny's and Finn's.

"Even though I've done this, it never gets easier." Noah explains.

"Like surgery. Or watching a Twilight movie."

"Exactly."

**Confessional**

_Noah: The guy's got wit. You don't see that much of it in TDI. I like him._

_Charles: Okay, so I saw the movie. __One__ time, with my ex-girlfriend, who demanded to see it. Hence why she's my ex now._

Then the megaphone started.

"Attention, campers," Chris' amplified voice sounds off. "Our next challenge is beginning. Meet at the edge of the woods in five minutes."

Only then does Charles realize something. "Oh, stylus," he gasps. "I missed breakfast!"

Once everyone was assembled, they waited for Chris. The Test sisters, Susan and Mary, were discussing science with Princess Bubblegum. Regulus and the other villains, sans Wacko, just stood around glaring at everything. Marceline kept edging closer to Noah and his red shirt, so he moved as far away as possible from her. He did not calm down again.

Soon, Chris arrived. "Okay, everyone," he begins. "Today's challenge is a run through the woods. But it's kinda harder than that. You have to find all your flags after each test. You'll know when there's a test. And you all have to show up to the finish line, everyone. You can't abandon a teammate. First team there gets Invincibility, last one there meets at the campfire." Then Chris made a shooing motion. "Go on."

Everyone was confused.

"C'mon, guys, go."

Still no response. Chris, in annoyance, took out a pistol and fired a couple of blanks into the air. Everyone took off running in panic.

**Confessional**

_Regulus: Seriously? That looked suspiciously like my pistol. Who uses someone else's firearm? I mean, that was government model. (Pause) No one heard that._

Team Braves, so far, was leading. Charles called point.

"We're coming up to the first obstacle!" he called out. The obstacle, in question, was a large log wall. "Okay, here's an idea. We all climb on top of one another and then pull each other up."

"Why can't we climb up separately?" Johnny asked.

"Because it's easier. And we need to work together."

"Heck with that," Johnny comments, and scrambles up the logs.

Charles sighs. "Okay, guess he's the lone man."

Team Damsels, on the other hand, worked rather well together. This was mainly in part of Susan and Mary Test's Power Shoes, which were distributed evenly between every team member. The team bounded over the small obstacles and, when they reached the log wall, cleared it completely. Team Braves were still trying to get someone planted on the top.

"Look who's going to get invincibility tonight!" Heather quipped to the team, Noah and Owen especially. Noah scowled.

"Unfortunately, I can't," Charles said nonchalantly. "I just went blind after seeing you." This comment completely shocked Heather, whose face turned red. Noah shared an internal laugh at that one.

Finn went up first. "Hey, just a thought," he thinks. "Shouldn't Jake stretch himself so that everyone can get lifted onto the wall?"

Charles, meanwhile, makes good use of the idea. He climbs onto Jake's back as he stretches his legs.

"Woo-hoo!" Then Susan jumps over the wall, sharing a shy smile with Charles. Charles smiles back. As a result, when he jumps, he takes a cheap shot on the pecans and slowly falls off the other side.

**Confessional**

_Susan: I actually wasn't intending on hurting him. I was just, you know, eyeing him. And he got hurt because of it. That's all._

_Charles: If I keep getting hit like that, I don't think I'll survive until the Final Four. Or have children._

Team Sinister completely blew past the logs. Literally.

"Okay," Regulus considered. "Shall we actually climb the wall, or shall we cheat?"

"Cheat," Scarface commented. Then he began to concentrate on the wall, and as he did so, his glass eye began to glow. Soon, there was enough force to blow the wall off of the ground.

Ice King whistled. "I've gotta get me one of those."

The Braves were directly near the Damsels. It was neck and neck, with both teams clearing a long stream, a zip line, and a petting zoo. Charles was scarred for life because of that zoo.

Sinister was catching up, but just barely. "C'mon, Scarface," Alejandro coaxed. "Can't you distract the other teams?"

"Working on it," Scarface snaps, his eye glowing. Soon, a whole tree comes toppling up ahead, narrowly missing everyone—except Susan.

"Help!" she calls. "This tree's too hard to move!"

"Oooh, damn," Heather shouts. "Keep going! We can't lose time!"

The Braves were taking the same approach, except for a worried Charles.

"Come ON, man!" Johnny comments, apparently oblivious that his own sister was trapped underneath a tree (he also apparently forgot he wasn't working together).

Charles looked at the team, then Susan, then the team. He chose Susan.

"Where's he going?" Finn questioned.

"Forget it," Johnny grumbles. "He's the worst teammate, and we gotta do something about it."

Scarface refused to budge.

"I want to keep the job going. Maybe I can kill someone," he offers. Eventually, everyone else grudgingly agreed. So only Scarface witnessed Charles' actions for Susan.

"Keep your eyes closed and your body calm," he offers, pulling out a mini-chainsaw.

Susan obliged.

The whole tree was cut up in seconds. Susan was up, brushing herself off in that amount of time.

Charles got a free hug.

"Thank you, Charles," Susan thanks. "I owe you."

Charles was kinda shy about this. "No, you don't. Now, let's get to the finish before _someone_ panics."

"Uh-oh," Scarface comments, knowing it's him they're talking about. He gets up and dashes just as Susan and Charles dash ahead.

Soon the finish line is in view, but Scarface is catching up, and Charles needs to keep him from winning. Then he has an idea.

"Whoops!" Charles deliberately trips, causing Scarface to get caught in it and Susan to get a free pass to the finish line. The two rivals fall directly onto the finish line.

"We have a winner!" Chris announces. "First place goes to Team Damsels, while Team Sinister takes second!"

Both Charles and Johnny were steamed. Charles lost to a dork who has to move his lips to read a stop sign, and Johnny lost. But he had a plan.

"Well, what I tell you?" he says to the rest of the team. "You ready to vote him off?"

**Confessional**

_Charles: What? Wha- what right does Test have to claim I'm the worst player? I actually have a conscience! This is censored up!_

Chris was telling Team Braves how voting worked.

"Just simply write the name of a team member on a piece of paper. Once you vote, it stays. Most votes leaves the island. FOR. EV. ER. Go to it."

**Voting:**

Charles: Johnny

Noah: Johnny

Owen: Charles

Johnny: Charles

Finn: Charles

Jake: Charles

"The results are in. Once I pass you a marshmallow, you are safe. Owen."

Owen catches it in his mouth.

"Jake, Finn, Noah."

Each of the three grabbed the marshmallow.

"One marshmallow left. So one of you goes home. The last marshmallow goes to…

"Joh—"

"Wait!" a voice calls. It was Susan Test. "Is it too late to pass my invincibility?"

"This is interesting," Chris comments. "Sure, go ahead."

Susan goes to Charles and gives him the Invincibility. "Thanks," he says, sheepishly. Susan nods, then walks away.

"Okay!" Chris resumes. "The results have changed. The man going out tonight is…

"Johnny."

"What?" Johnny protests, as he's brought towards the boat by Chef Hatchet.

Chris watches for a bit, then looks towards the camera. "Two people gone! Who's next? Find out next time on TOTAL…DRAMA…SPINOFF!"

**(Okay, here's a new thing: You can vote for who you want gone. Go ahead.)**


	3. Escape From Camp Wawanakwa Pt 1

**Chris: Last time on Total Drama Spinoff… the campers make a little run in the woods. Tempers flare when Johnny starts going AWOL, and it was only the second episode. Relations may be flaring between Charles and Susan Test, after Charles saved her and took a fall for her, and Susan gave him the Invincibility at the last minute. Meaning Johnny got sent packing. So, who's next? Who will win the sum of ONE…MILLION…DOLLARS? Find out on another exciting episode of TOTAL…DRAMA…SPINOFF!**

**Chapter 3: Escape From Camp Wawanakwa**

Thank god for mini-chainsaws.

Charles got bored at night, decided to cut up the bunk bed Johnny slept in, and received a single for his efforts. Noah was reading, Owen was snoring; Finn and Jake were playing some kind of Go Fish, except they had to eat the whole deck if they lost.

Some morning. At least until Chris snuck in, held up a bullhorn, and pointed it into Noah's ear. "Morning, campers!" he blared. Noah yelled and fell off of his bed. "We've got a new challenge planned out. Come on outside to find out what!"

**Confessional**

_Noah: Chris can be a pain at times. It was unnecessary to yell into a bullhorn a foot from my face. I don't actually enjoy it, surprisingly._

Team Sinister, meanwhile, berated Scarface for not getting first place the day before.

"Look," he says. "If it's a choice between winning money and killing someone, I'll take the killing."

"You can do that after the show!" Ice King yells.

"Focus on destruction!" Bling-Bling added for Scarface's benefit.

Alejandro just stood off to the side, smirking. He tried to wreck everyone on World Tour, and a lot of people were manipulated through him. This was cakewalk.

"Guys," he says, but is interrupted by Regulus.

"The point, Scarface, isn't about how your preferences are. It's about how you need to focus on the million dollars. And if your head is not in it," Regulus breathes, directly in Scarface's…face, "You'll wish you never applied for this show."

**Confessional**

_Regulus: Yes, I shall manipulate, scheme, threaten, anything I need to do to win this game. I will not let my next project go down in flames. But I need to have a change in venue to really win this game._

_Scarface: I'm afraid. When Regulus does his 'one last chance' speech, you know it's over for you. Regardless if you do anything wrong again. It just matters what._

Once all teams were assembled, Chris was going around saying how this challenge was "a scavenger hunt" guaranteed to hurt everyone.

Problem was, someone _did_ try to hurt everyone. And they would have, if the dynamite planted in everyone's cabins and the mess hall were any worse. And if someone wasn't too cocky about planting them.

It was mass panic. Everyone screamed, tried to run away, and ended up piling on one another.

"Guys! GUYS!" Chris yelled, trying to get attention. "Someone did this! And when I find out, they're out of the game! It's too early to blow up anything important!"

"Oh, crap! My laser collection!" Regulus yelled, remembering something and running off towards his cabin.

"Well?" Chris yelled—just as a dud dynamite stick landed into his hand. He and Chef looked at the stick's writing:

**Property of Scarface—No Reward**

They immediately looked at Scarface, who was busy picking his teeth for some reason. Next, Scarface was knocked out, Chef having dive-bombed on him.

"Take him to the Dock of Shame, Chef," Chris commanded. "I need to make a phone call."

**Confessional**

_Bling-Bling: Did not expect Scarface to do this. He's apparently a wuss at heart._

_Alejandro: Quite a surprise._

_Regulus: Total shocker. _

_Ice King: Something's odd here…How come Scarface didn't mention this to me?_

Soon Chris closed his cell phone. "I just spoke to the network. They apparently knew this was going to happen, so they had a backup plan. It's back on land, leading us to our new challenge.

"Each team receives a motorboat to cross the ocean back to Canada. Whoever makes it first gets the reward. But hold on—We're doing a gamble. Each team must nominate a camper to gamble. First place gets Invincibility, last place loses their player. No voting this time. Go decide."

Team Braves: Finn

Team Damsels: Heather

That left Team Sinister. "I think we should nominate," Alejandro started, but was shortly interrupted.

"You, Al." Regulus countered. "Me and Bling-Bling are geniuses, Ice King can shoot ice. What do you have?" Nothing. You aren't that much of an asset, but not a liability, either. We can afford to lose you."

Team Sinister: Alejandro.

Soon Chris came back. "This is kind of a short episode, but we'll return to it soon. In the meantime, get into the show. Because we'll soon be back with TOTAL…DRAMA…SPINOFF!"


	4. Escape From Camp Wawanakwa Pt 2

**We now return to our previous episode…**

**Chapter 4: Escape from Camp Wawanakwa, Part 2.**

"Extra fuel?"

"Check."

"Rope?"

"Check."

"Clipboard?"

"Che—heh. Funny."

"Awesome, we're set." Charles and Noah were going over supplies before Team Braves went out to sea. Everyone else was still supplying their stuff.

"I think we have a good shot at winning toda—" Noah begins.

"Hush," Charles says, kindly. "Bling-Bling's heading towards Susan. Probably not gonna end well."

"Oh, Susan!" Bling-Bling started. "I was wondering if, when we get to mainland, we can share a dinner for—"

"Not interested," Susan replies, rather testily (no pun intended).

"No, but seriously, I've heard of a nice restauraunt—"

"I said I'm not interested."

"I'm not taking no for an answer."

"She said she's not interested!" Charles yells over to Bling-Bling. "Stop harassing her!"

"Shut up."

"You're not getting me into such a childish argument. Now leave, or I use my plutonium blaster."

"You do not have a—" Bling-Bling stopped as Charles pulled out a laser. Then all anyone could see was a smoke outline of Bling-Bling Boy, he ran so fast.

"You okay?" Charles asks Susan.

"Yeah. The guy's annoying. That's all. And he never takes a hint."

"Let me promise you something," Charles says. "Bling-Bling will be voted off before (god forbid) you get voted off. That's a promise."

Then feedback from a megaphone sounded around. Chris was beginning. "Everyone, get into your boats! Prepare to race! Me and Chef will take 'Break-All' Scarface down to Playa De Loser, and then catch up. On your marks, get set…" Chris fires another blank from a handgun.

"Seriously?" Regulus bursts. "My gun AGAIN! Why I'd aughta—" He prepares to climb out of the boat he's in, but is pulled back by Alejandro.

"Patience, _senor_. The time for revenge will come."

And they were off. Team Braves were in a blue motorboat, Damsels were in pink, Sinister in black. Damsels pulled ahead, mainly because Braves were attacked by Sinister.

Finn saw the danger first. "Butt-faces off the port bow. Prepare for jerkitude."

"Nice," Noah said. "Morons."

"Noah, take the wheel!" Charles yells out, as he sees Regulus pulling a swordfish from the water. Charles does the same. "I'll take this a-hole."

They began to fight. Regulus was overly-cocky about winning this fencing contest. He would have, too, if Alejandro had shut up.

"I think I did that already."

Regulus was caught off-balance, meaning Charles took a good swipe. He missed, but made Regulus teeter. Then Charles and Regulus caught each other in a swordlock.

"You jerk! You probably set Scarface up to setting those bombs." Charles yelled.

"Why would I assist that idiot? I can't trust him with a paperclip, let alone dynamite sticks!" Regulus criticized.

Noah noticed something. "Charles never mentioned dynamite. You weren't there. So it sounds very much like you framed Scarface and set the dynamite yourself."

That did it. Regulus screeched and swung as hard as he could.

Chris and Chef were gossiping.

"Me, personally, I'm hoping Heather takes the plunge," Chris says. "It would be fun to see her flip."

"Nah, we need to see Alejandro out," Chef comments. "That guy has it coming to him."

Then the engine quit.

"Oh, for the love of— Chef! We're out of fuel!"

"On it." He runs toward the fuel stash. "Uh…"

"Please," Chris pleads, "tell me we didn't forget our fuel."

"Nope."

"Good."

"It's been stolen."

"Oh, crap."

Despite Charles's strength, he eventually got tired and Regulus swiped the swordfish near his legs, knocking him over.

"Game's won, boy!" Regulus yells. "I've beaten you! The chances of getting to land for you all are slim, but just in case…" He swipes the swordfish at the motor, disabling it. "Better never than late, I'd say. So long, fools!" was his parting cry, as Team Sinister pulled ahead.

There was silence.

"We're gonna DIE!" Owen screamed, breaking said silence.

"Probably." This voice was Chris. "One boat's out, one boat's out of fuel. There could be death now. And I'd rather not die off the coast of Canada."

"You will not vote any of us off this time," Charles bargains. "And we get to hitch a ride."

"Fine, fine, but I don't see how—" Chris stopped as Charles pulled out a new gas tank. "How did you—"

"Stole it from Sinister, most likely stolen before," explains Charles. "So, in essence, we stole nothing."

Chris pointed into the boat. "Get in. I may have my hands full this season with the villains."

Everyone piled aboard. "Hold up, though," Chef added. "This boat's no good in a race. It's much too slow."

"Dammit! Looks like we need a new source of speed." Then Charles had an idea. "Lighter." He received it. "Now, Owen, how long can you hold your farts?"

Soon they were speeding along the ocean, catching up to Damsels and Sinister, in the most interesting and most disgusting mode of transport: lit fart nitro. "Smell that ocean air!" Charles said.

"Wait—what?" Finn panicked slightly. "We're on the ocean? Not the sea?"

Jake was silently making gestures, telling Charles to just shut up there, but he continued anyway. "Yeah. The ocean."

"There you go." Jake face palmed himself. "This is not gonna end well."

"Why?" Charles questioned—just before Finn jumped on his head and stomped on it. He was still afraid of the ocean.

"Get me out! Get me out! Get me out! Get me out!"

"Finn."

"Huh?"

"We made it." Noah pointed at the sand. "Canada. And we led a long way."

Team Damsels pulled up. "You made it!" Susan jumped out of the boat and hugged Charles.

Then Team Sinister. "Argh! Lost? HOW? We cheated to win!" Regulus's signature screw-up: announcing secrets for all of humanity.

Chris came up to the team. "Well, guys, you lost. This means one of you is out. Regulus, you cheated big-time, but Alejandro, you were the gambling chip. So…" Chris paused for dramatic effect. "You're going home…

"Alejandro."

He was shocked! Stunned! Third day and he was out? He lasted the entire season of World Tour! But he didn't say anything. He just walked away.

**Confessional**

_Charles: Just goes to show: Cheaters never win. Unless they don't suck._

_Regulus: Not a total waste. We're probably moving out to somewhere else."_

Chris showed them their new gimmick. "Behold Wawanakwa Tours!" The double-decker bus gleamed in the evening sun. "This is the deal: This bus will be our home for a while as we tour the USA. Various locations are in store. Get ready, everyone! Because this is TOTAL…DRAMA…ISLAND!"

**(Yep, I changed gears four chapters in. First stop is the Appalachian Mountains. If people can get back to me on certain topics, that'd be great. How good's the story? Anything needed? Anything I should keep? For purposes of discussion only, what animal do you think each of these people is most like? Please, please, PLEASE Review!)**


	5. Aftermath: On the Road Again

**Aftermath: On the Road Again**

Geoff: Hey, everyone! I'm Geoff!

Bridgette: And I'm Bridgette! We're coming to you live from Total Drama Studios.

Geoff: This is turning out to be a crazy season here, huh? Heck, we're already down to using a new gimmick of an tour bus.

Bridgette: This is an epic season of Total Drama Spinoff. Now, first guest here with us is the first person voted off from Team Braves, Johnny Test!

(Johnny walks out to cheering and waves to the audience.)

Geoff: Now, Johnny, great that you're here.

Johnny: Not really for me. I'd rather go for the cash.

Bridgette: So how'd you feel when you got voted off?

Johnny: Terrible! My own sister betrayed me! Me, her own brother who loves her.

Bridgette: Didn't you leave her under a tree?

Johnny: Shut up.

Geoff: Okay, now we're going to get footage from the guy who's slowly becoming fan favorite for whatever reason, Charles!

(The big screen comes alive, showing Charles inside a bathroom adjusting the camera.)

Charles: Hello world!

Johnny: (Sees screen) Oh, come on! Salt in the wound!

Charles: Thought you got over that.

Johnny: You (Censored) thought that? Holy (Censored)!

Bridgette: Chill, dudes! Charles, how's it coming in there?

Charles: Pretty good. I didn't die yet. That's a plus.

Geoff: Oooooookay. You think you'll win the million?

Charles: Heck yeah! I'm made for it, baby! (Starts thrusting, breaks camera. Screen goes staticky.)

Bridgette: Technical difficulties. Now, here's that traitorous son of a (Censored) who MANIPULATED me in World Tour and left me STUCK TO A POLE-!

Geoff: Alejandro.

(Alejandro walks in to a mix of booing and cheering.)

Bridgette: Give me that bat! I wanna wail on his Latino butt!

Geoff: No, babe! (Struggles with Bridgette for the bat. Geoff wins.) You can hit him afterwords. So, Al...

Alejandro: Never...use...that...again.

Geoff: Sorry, dude. Forgot you don't like that name. So, Regulus seems to be a fierce player, huh?

Alejandro: A player for my heart.

Bridgette: If you have a heart.

Geoff: Okay, this is going nowhere. Here's footage of Team Damsels player, Princess Bubblegum!

(Screen turns on to reveal Princess Bubblegum.)

PB: Hey, everyone!

Bridgette: Since Charles broke the camera, we didn't hear much. What's going to happen?

PB: We're going around America, based on everyone's preferences. We'll start out at the Appalachian Mountains, then work our way around places voted on by everyone. (Pause.) Hey, those were my first real lines since the story started.

Geoff: What?

PB: (Quickly, nervously.) Nothing, nothing. So, we've got a busy schedule and-

Regulus: (Rushing into shot with paper in his hand.) I got it! I got it!

Chris: (Rushing into shot, attempts to grab paper.) Give it back, dude!

Bridgette: What the heck?

Regulus: I got the cheat sheet for the locations!

Chris: You'd better not say them.

Regulus: You want people to hear your middle name?

Chris: (Quiet, scared.) I'll be good.

Regulus: I will only say three. Las Vegas, Indianapolis, San Francisco. This is only a taster, though! Regulus, out!

PB: Wait! It's my sho- (Camera turns off.)

Bridgette: Oookay. Well, you heard it here! An American tour, voted on by the fans! So how bad will Regulus be? Who will make it to the top two? We're going to find out shortly! I'm Bridgette...

Geoff: And I'm Geoff! Signing off!

You heard them! You vote for the place! You can still vote for the person in elimination! I'll post a poll on my proflie for the people, which you can vote for! And make sure you still review!


	6. City That Never Ever Ever Sleeps

**Chris: Last time on Total Drama Spinoff… Camp Wawanakwa was blown up, and Scarface appeared to blame. We kicked him off the island and planned out a new gimmick and a new challenge: a race to Canada with motorboats. Charles is still aiming for Susan, Regulus cheats, Finn has a fear of the ocean, and Alejandro, in a shocker, got sent away.**

**Four down, fourteen left. Now we're on a tour of America, with the exciting challenges that go with them, and we even changed the name of this season! Who's going out this time? Find out on TOTAL…DRAMA…UNLIMITED!**

**Episode 5: City That Never Ever Ever Sleeps**

Wawanakwa Tours was cramped. It smelled of barf, the seats felt lumpy, and the entire bus was completely unsafe.

Naturally, Chris chose this bus.

No one really cared about the safety until they crossed the Canadian border into America and reached a city. Then there was vibration all around.

"With the money Chris is tossing around," Noah comments, "You'd think he'd get a safer bus."

"Yeah," Charles agrees. "At least it beats a trip to a massage chair."

There was silence for a bit as the bus reaches smoother ground. Then it stops.

"Okay, another painful challenge, coming up," Noah says, sarcastically. "Woo, terror."

"Wait," Charles says. "Weren't we going to the Apps?"

...

"Welcome to New York City!" Chris yells.

"I thought it was the Appalachian Mountains," Princess Bubblegum says.

"I thought that too. Then the fans and producers thought it was a stupid idea to go there first. So, New York."

"Good times," Owen remembers.

"Good times," Noah sarcastically mentioned.

"Here's our next challenge! Since this is the city that never sleeps, you guys have to last the entire night awake. Any method will work, and personally, I don't really care how you guys stay awake. Just remember: You fall asleep, you're out. First team out gets their team into the eliminations. So…" Chris made shooing motions. "Go on. I need my beauty sleep."

…

"So," Charles asks Noah and the rest of Team Braves, "Any bright ideas?"

"The movies!" Finn theorizes.

"Comedy club!" Jake suggests.

"Why not coffee?" Owen asks. "We can drink it and stay awake?"

"Um…Okay, how about this? We can all come up with our own methods."

"Seems safe," Noah agrees.

The team disbanded.

**Confessional**

_Finn: So this is what New York's like…_

_Noah: This time, we've got it made._

…

"Look, it's easy," Regulus soothed the rest of the team. "Climb up."

At the moment, he was on top of a marque with neon lights, which Regulus attached spark plugs to.

"What's your plan?" Bling-Bling asked.

"If science has taught me anything, it's that electricity is our body's alarm clock."

"You want us to electrocute ourselves to stay awake?" Ice King asked.

"Pretty much."

"That is flawed in so many ways," Bling-Bling argued.

"No, it's not," Regulus retorted.

"Prove it."

"You want me to electrocute myself to prove to you guys this plan will work."

"Yep."

**Confessional**

_Regulus: If I have to deal with those __**(Censored)**__ idiots the rest of the __**(Censored)**__ season, I'm going to __**(Censored)**__ on their __**(Censored, Censored, and Censored.)**__!_

Regulus, at this point, didn't feel like arguing. "Fine." He placed both spark plugs on his body. He was jolted with a good amount of electricity, then immediately passed out.

"Okay," Ice King finished. "Bad idea."

…

Renee and Marceline were walking down a street, believing that constant movement would keep them up. Marceline didn't have to worry too much, considering she was a creature of the night and all.

"So," Renee started. "How's it going?"

"Pretty good," Marceline responded. "Haven't been able to rock out just yet, but—"

"Oh. My. Gosh."

Marceline turned to see Renee staring at a window. She ran up to look, and saw a really nice diamond display.

"Look at them! They're beautiful!"

"And expensive," Marceline reminded. "We don't have that cash yet, remember."

"You're right," Renee seemingly agreed. Then, without warning, she smashed open the glass and grabbed as many diamonds as possible.

"What are you DOING?" Marceline yelled as the alarms blared.

"No questions, just run!" Renee dashed as fast as possible away.

**Confessional**

_Renee: Okay, maybe it was a bad idea to steal the diamonds. But if you were in my place, you'd totally go for it. Go on. Try it. You can't resist it._

…

Charles and Noah were sitting in at a movie in order to stay awake. Something called "Dangeresque 4" or something. **[1]**

"This sucks," Noah complained.

"Well, Strong Bad was director," Charles reasoned, slightly more subdued. "You don't expect him to be perfect."

"You sounded odd. You okay?"

"Yeah."

A pause.

"Girl trouble?"

"Girl trouble." Charles sighed. "I just don't know if Susan is into me that much. I mean, I love her, but I just can't say it to her face, you know?"

If only he knew Susan was in the next row of movie seats, listening to every word with her sister, Mary.

"Look, just ask her out. If I had a girlfriend, that's what I'd do."

"I guess…Wait. You said IF you had a girlfriend."

"Yeah."

"Didn't you ever have one?"

Noah shook his head. "No. No one in my school was on par with my intelligence. We do have a few bright bulbs in there," he sarcastically remarked.

"Dude, that bites," Charles sympathizes. "You'll find someone. Probably at the end of this chapter, maybe."

"What was that?"

"Um…nothing, nothing." Charles chuckled nervously.

"Alright. Let's get out of here. I can't take another minute of Coach Z's terrible acting."

They both stood up and left. Susan waited until they were both gone, and then turned to Mary.

"Did you hear that?" Susan asked. "Charles thinks I'm nice."

"Mmph." Mary was half out of it.

"Wake up."

"Gah!" Mary jolted up. "Um…yeah, I heard the conversation. So why are you having trouble telling him again?"

"I just don't know how he'll react." Susan sighs. "You'd think being a genius would make this easier.

…

Bling-Bling was walking down Times Square, attempting to stare at the multiple lights to keep him awake.

"If only Susan Test was here," he thinks. "That would make quite a kiss, right in the middle of New York.

Suddenly, Renee rushes by Bling-Bling and drops a large amount of diamonds into his hands. "If anyone asks, they're yours," she says, before dashing away.

"What?" Bling-Bling calls out, not realizing that there were cops running into that direction.

"YOU!" one of them calls out.

"Huh?" Bling-Bling turns, seeing the cops. "Oh, hello gentlemen. Lovely night in NY, would you say?" The policemen, meanwhile, saw the amount of diamonds in his arms and made the connection.

He was instantly tackled.

…

Chris received a phone call.

"Y'ello?" he answers. "Yeah? What? Oh, great. Just…great. (Sigh.) Okay, I'll tell them. Fine. Thank you." He hung up and turned to Chef, who was busy loading up Regulus and Finn. Regulus was electrocuted. Finn simply walked into a pole.

"Bad news, Chef," Chris starts. "Turns out Bling-Bling was caught with a ton of stolen diamonds and arrested for it. So he's out of the competition."

There was a thump as Regulus punched his seat.

"So…Are we dropping an area?" Chef asks.

"You kidding? I really wanted to go everywhere I listed. We need a replacement." He pointed to one of his interns. "You. What's your name?"

The intern realized Chris was talking to her. "Zolia Kolhart," she replied.

"Great. You got a spot. Wait in the bus; you're Team Braves."

Zolia "Zoe" smirked. "Nice."

…

"Come on, one more!" Owen pleaded, shaking pretty fast over by a coffee shop's counter.

"Sir, don't you think you had enough?" the waiter asks. Owen grabs his shirt.

"I'll tell you when I've had enough!" He then let go. "Sorry, sir. Got a little excited there."

He then walks over to a table where Jake, Princess Bubblegum, Marceline and Heather are sitting. "The guy says we can't have any more coffee for some reason."

"We did drink half the shop," Jake says. He, too, was shaking.

"Yeah. Still, we have plenty of energy. We're gonna stay up all night!"

"Woo-hoo-hoo!" Jake cheers. "We're totally going to win this challe—"

The pair immediately pass out from coffee overload. Heather and Princess Bubblegum just sigh.

"Some boys can be so immature," Bubblegum says.

"Reason why I chose to not take Alejandro," Heather said.

**Confessional**

_Marceline: I'm starting to wonder just what the sanity level is in this show._

…

About an hour later, there was a huge difference.

"Keep packing them, Chef!" Chris called as Chef was loading people onto the bus. Pretty much everyone was out like a light. Some people just couldn't hang overnight. In fact, the only people who weren't asleep were Ice King, Noah, and Marceline.

"Here's how we're going to do this little tiebreaker," Chris explained. "Chef here will try multiple tricks to get you to pass out. Last man standing gets Invincibility, first one out goes to the chopping block." He gestured to Chef. "First up is the sleepy gas."

Chef decided to just use the same stuff in the Awakeathon from the first season. He spread it around to the three, but through sheer willpower, they withstood it.

"Nice try, Chris," Noah quipped.

"Okay, let's try hypnotism."

Chef grabbed a pocket watch and knocked it back and forth, back and forth, back and forth…

Suddenly, Marceline collapsed in a snoring heap.

"Wow. Totally unexpected there. Looks like the Damsels are losing a member. Now it's just between Noah and—"

Noah, too, also collapsed, snoring.

"So…what now?" Ice King asked.

"Now?" Chris asked. "Now you celebrate. Team Sinister has finally won a challenge!"

"WOO!" Ice King was so ecstatic, he started to do a jig…showing more than people wanted to see under his robe.

"Okay, stop now. Seriously," Chris asks. "Dude, you are going to blind people."

…

The bus was moving again. Apparently, Total Drama was respectfully told never to return to New York. Ever.

"Alright, Damsels," Chris began, "I hold five peanut bags. But there are six of you. So, one of your number are going home. First bag goes to Princess Bubblegum."

She caught the bag first try.

"Heather, Susan, Mary."

All three caught their bags.

"One bag left, two people. The last bag goes to…"

Renee crosses her fingers. Marceline looks worried.

…

…

…

"…Marceline."

Marceline catches it, grateful, then sees Renee, slightly sad. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Renee says. "Well, it was fun while it lasted. Where do I go, Chris?"

"Right down the Lane of Shame out the Back Door of Failure," he gleefully says.

"But…we're driving. Won't that hurt if we fall out of a moving bu—"

"Oh, gee, we're running out of time." Chris shoves Renee out the back door. "Well, that was fun. Sleep tight, people, because tomorrow is a new location."

…

Heather was just about to sleep when Regulus came by.

"I've heard your reputation," he simply says.

"Yeah, what of it?" Heather sharply retorts.

"Just the fact that I appreciate it, and, quite frankly, I am losing my teammates. So what if I could promise you a spot to at least the merge?"

"I'm listening." And she really was.

…

"Okay, Team Braves," Chef was taking care of this business since Chris was busy with the elimination. "Looks like you're getting a new teammate. Her name's Zoe, and you damn better not kill her. Got it?" He eyes everyone until they fearfully nod. "Great. Come on in, Zoe."

Zoe walks into Team Brave's section. "Hey, everyone! Ready to make it to the Top Two?" Under her breath she adds, "I know I will."

Everyone was genuinely happy to meet another person on the team to replace Johnny's absence, but Noah felt something…different.

…

"Wow. This season's great, isn't it? So what exciting location are these kids going to suffer from? Will the guys get relationships from the girls? Stay tuned to TOTAL…DRAMA…UNLIMITED!"

**[1]: A reference to Homestar Runner.**


	7. Something Fruity

**Last time on Total Drama Unlimited…The trip took us to New York, where we stayed up for the lights. Literally. Over the course of the night, Owen drank caffeine, Bling-Bling got busted, we put a new girl in, and Renee went to the chopping block. So…who's next on the spot? Find out here, on TOTAL…DRAMA…UNLIMITED!**

**Episode 7: Something Fruity**

Noah just could not believe his eyes. There was a girl who liked sketching, was fully immersed in it. On top of that, Zoe's looks really got him: her ruby red hair, her dark grey eyes, her green tank-top, and—

"So, you like her?"

Noah was jolted out of his trance, looked up and saw Susan Test draped over the seat in front of him.

"What?" Noah asked.

"Come on, I saw you looking," Susan teased. "Yeah, from what I see, she's just for you."

"I just met her."

"Nothing to worry. I can help you with winning her over…for a price." Susan got in close to Noah and started whispering. "I need to know if Charles likes me. I have deep respect for him, and I really like him. So, find out if he feels the same, and I'll put in good words for you. Deal?"

Noah shook Susan's hand. "Deal."

…

Ice King was, evidently, out of his mind. He was going to hit on Zoe. He walked over to where she was sitting, and made a cool pose (No pun intended.). "So, you single?" he asked.

"Excuse me?" Zoe asked.

"I was thinking you and I could go out for dinner or something, you know. Maybe get some wedding cake, hire a photographer—"

"You must be insane. I'm not going to date you."

"You WILL be mine!" Ice King immediately got into his angry face on. Before he could even shoot ice, Regulus pulled him back.

"No, no, no," Regulus chided. "You don't want her. I highly doubt she's your level."

"And this means?" Zoe's voice was laced with venom.

"Just that you have no chance of being high up. You are inferior mentally, physically, and emotionally," was the response, Regulus staring straight into Zoe's face. Next he was staring at the ceiling when Zoe punched him in the face. Naturally, everyone else behaved in the usual etiquette in these situations.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!"

While Zoe was fighting Regulus and winning, Noah slid in directly next to Charles. "Secret's out."

Charles was startled. "Huh?"

"She likes you. She probably heard what you said in the theater."

"Oh s**(Censored)**."

"Yeah. Good news, though, is that she likes you back, and she wants to know if you like her."

"That I do," Charles says. "And how are you handling up?"

"What do you mean?" Noah thought he knew, however.

"Don't play dumb. I saw you stare at Zoe at the end of the last chapter."

"…What?"

"The point is, you like her." He stared towards the back, where Zoe was currently slamming the toilet's seat on Regulus's head. "Good method of inflicting pain, too. You have made a good choice, man." He stared at Noah. "So? Ask her."

**Confessional**

_Noah: Yes, I like her. But I just met her. I can't just go up to her and ask her out._

_Zoe: Noah's pretty nice. Wonder why he hasn't asked me out yet. I like him. Bun I don't like other people hitting on me. Ice King or anyone else._

_Regulus: (Bruised, bloodied. He pulls out a tooth from his mouth.) Once I take over the world, Zolia Kolhart is one of the first people I'm killing._

After Regulus begged for mercy, Zoe went back to the seat and started sketching again. Noah was transfixed. "My god," he whispered. "All that, then acting like it never happened."

A speaker turned on. "Morning, tourists!" Chris's voice blared out. "We are approaching our destination, and our next challenge! So get ready!"

…

"Welcome to Orlando, Florida!" Chris shouted out. The remaining thirteen campers looked around at the sights: The waves, the sun, etc. "Isn't anyone going to ask what this challenge is?"

Everyone was silent for a second. "Fine," Jake sighed. "What's this challenge?"

"Glad you asked! We're playing dodgeball!"

"Yet another mind-bending task, eh Chris?" Noah snarked. Then he shook his head. "Déjà vu."

"It's not just regular dodgeball," Chris amended, dumping a box of oranges on the ground. "It's with oranges, in order to show the Florida spirit! Anyhow, here's the rules…

"First rule, anywhere you get hit, you're out. You catch the ball, the thrower is out. You can hit back the oranges with another orange, but if you drop yours, YOU are out. Team Damsels, Team Sinister…" Chris smirked as he said this, considering it was a two-man show. "You two are together, you know, so you have equal odds. You lose, it's a vote-off from both teams." He surveyed the group. "Ready to begin?"

"Mmph!" A grunt from Owen's direction.

"Owen." Chris glared. "Drop 'em."

Owen spit out the oranges, and dropped the rest. "Sorry, Chris," he apologized. "I thought it was for eating."

"Well, it's not. Anyhow…" Chris blew a whistle. "Get going!"

**Confessional**

_Noah: This time, I will actually move. At least until I get out; then I can catch up on reading._

Not even five seconds in the barrage, Noah got nailed by Bubblegum. As a side of revenge, Jake threw an orange at Regulus.

"Get ready for my awesome throw!" Charles announced, throwing his orange. Said orange smashes through a window of the bus.

"Oh, that's right," Charles says, nonchalant. "I suck at aiming." He then received an orange from Ice King.

"Hee-hee!" he laughs. He turned to Zoe. "Maybe afterwards, we can snuggle."

"What?" Zoe was shocked at Ice King's presumption, gall, and overall idiocy. "Look, there's no way I'm going with you."

"Come on, sweetheart. Just a kiss?"

"SWEETHEART?" Apparently, this pissed her off. "That's IT!" She grabbed multiple oranges and bombarded Ice King with them. He took shots in the face, chest, stomach, legs. Once a shot went into the kiwis, he collapsed, leading Zoe to noticeably calm down. "What?" she asked to her team, all staring in shock. "I just don't like being hit on."

**Confessional**

_Finn: Flip! What the zip? _

_Jake: What was that?_

_Owen: Holy pancake batter!_

_Charles: That. Was epic._

_Noah: She scored higher on my want list._

Zoe was then hit by Heather.

"Ha! Another one down!" She threw another at Owen.

"Incoming!" Finn threw an orange at Mary, got her out, and prepped for another. He and Jake were impossible; they had several oranges thrown at them, yet they dodged every shot. They tagged Heather and Susan , but felt slightly hesitant with both Marceline and Bubblegum.

"I got an idea, Finn!" Jake called. "I'll stretch and take the shots!" He stretched across the entire court. Where he was nailed by an orange and called out.

"JAAAAAAAAKE!" Finn, rather dramatically, yelled, before being tagged. "Aw, man."

"Looks like the combo of Team Damsels and Team Sinister wins!" Chris calls out. "Team Braves, the voting station awaits."

Then Ice King, recovered from his private injury, stood up. "How DARE you nail me there!" he yelled to Zoe, showing glowing hands. "You will PA—" He's interrupted by Noah throwing an orange into his mouth.

"Please, please shut up," Noah says, receiving a blush from Zoe.

…

"Okay, gents, ladies," Chris begins. "The voting session begins. It was a close one, I tell you! Okay, No votes goes to Noah…"

Noah catches the bag of peanuts.

"…Zoe and Owen."

Zoe simply catches the bag. Owen catches the bag in his mouth, takes it out and opens it. Then shoves the whole thing in.

"Oh…kay. Finn, you were overdramatic. Jake, you made a stupid move. Charles, you suck at throwing oranges. One vote for Charles," Chris announces, tossing the bag over.

"Oh, dang," Finn whispered.

"My, this is interesting! Finn versus Jake! Okay, the last peanut bag goes to…

…

…

…

"…Finn."

"Aw, man!" Jake says.

"Don't worry, buddy," Finn says. "I'll win for us!"

"Thanks, Finn," Jake hugs Finn. "Okay, later, everyone!" Jake jumped out of the back door.

"Sentimental much?" Chris comments. "Anyway, this was fun! Who's next? Find out on TOTAL…DRAMA…UNLIMITED!"

**Polls will be posted on my profile, people. All so you can vote people out. **


End file.
